Destroyer of time
by xXxAkemiKillxXx
Summary: Red is known as Allen by exorcists.But what will you think when someone refers him as Destoyer of time?With Red on Earl's side what will exorcists say?When the end of the war between Akuma,Millenium Earl,Noahs and exorcists comes with just a side as winner,what will decide the owner of the fate?What will decide Allen,Red and Destroyer of time?
1. Chapter 1

Akemi/Iuly:Ok...so I'm trying to make a story too...I'm not doing very well with english but I hope that you will say if I made mistakes right?

Red:Aki,you're dumb.

Akemi/Iuly:Hey!Why am I dumb?!

Red:Because you said that you're not doing very well with english but you translated it in 30 minutes!

Kanda:Hey Nomi, it's-

Akemi/Iuly(from the kitchen):I'm not Nomi.I'm Akemi!Three syllables Bakanda!Oh but I forgot that you need a drawing to understand!Your soba.

Lavi:Hey~I'm bored~Why don't we play somethin'?Like-

Akemi/Red:Poker?

Lavi:Yeah but to make it more interesting let's play-

Akemi/Red:Strip and questioning!

Lavi:Questioning?

Akemi/Iuly:When someone lost the others who remain put a loser must answer with the biggest sencerity!

Lavi:Okay!

Tyki:Did someone said poker?

CHAPTER ONE

Nobody's outside except just for the strays who hide ,in the dark graveyard is a boy who stays in front of a headstone.

"Mana."

The only word which is said by him is the person's name who's under his feet,"Mana Walker".After 5 minutes of deeply silence behind the headstone apperars a shadow which starts to be like a fat man,with sharp ears.a top hat,glasses,an umbrella with a pumpkin head and an inhuman smile on his face.

"Good evening.~What's the problem?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to bring your beloved person back from that detestable God?~"

"Um..."

"I'm Millenium Earl,your n-"

"Earl."

"Yes?~"

"Please stop this shit."

"Oh~A child like you shouldn't ta-"

"I'm not a child and you know that."

"Really?Well...good job Red-chan~You know what to do~"

Immediately after the Earl finishes his sentence from the ground appears a black human skeleton with a pentagram on its forehead and with lames instead of arms .Red makes a few steps at skeleton and he inhales some air and yell.

"MAAAANAAAAAA!"

A lighting strikes the skeleton and sudden it starts to move.

"Allen...why?!"

Its tone makes Red to make one step back in surprize.

"Why did you made me an akuma!I'll curse you Allen!I'll-"  
>Red's left arm transforms into a silver claw and the contact the skeleton yells and explodes.<p>

"Oh,Red-chan..."

"Ah...sorry...I destroyed it . "Earl doesn't say anything.A door in a heart form appears from the ground .They enter and the door dissapears ,after a 10 minutes a person appears at the headstone of Mana .The cigarette he had in mouth dropped when he realizes that he is alone.

"Ah...uh...this means that I'm late?!What a pain in the ass!Right now I could be in a bar or somethin'!...Shit..."

Lavi:What?!

Red:You lost. Someone put a question.

Tyki:You're a bookman right?Then how many names you had?

Lavi:You don't know that?Oh well I think I had 49.

Red:Okay!Let's play again.

After 15 minutes.

Lavi/Red:WHHHHAAAAAAT?!Aki/AKi-chan lost against Tyki?!

Akemi/Iuly:He comes with a new skill!I didn't knew that and that's why I lost!

Tyki:Yes, take off something and I will say the question.

Akemi/Iuly:Okay...Now say your question.

Tyki:What is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened?

Akemi/Iuly:You know that!It's when you and Jasdevi have enered in bathroom when I was taking a shower!

Red/Lavi:WHHHHAAAAAAT?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Akemi/Iuly:**Hey!I'm back!I think this chapter is a little longer but I'll try to make the next chapters even longer than this.

**Road:**Hahahaha!

**Red:**Road!It's enough don't laugh like 'll foaming at the mouth...

**Tyki:**Well I guess it's okay since you have finished righ-

**Red:**Shut up you pervert!

**Akemi/Iuly:**Hey,hey 't be like that...

**Red:**But Aki he-

**Akemi/Iuly:**It's not his fault that he didn't knew I was there!Now say sorry!

**Red:**S-Sorry Tyki...

**Tyki:**It's okay 're doing a good job!

**Red:**What job?

**Tyki(whispering):**Protecting the one you love.

**Red(blushing):**W-Wait i-it's not like that!I-It's a fraternal love!Yeah!This is...a..fraternal...love..yeah.

**Road:**Iuly you have forgotten to say the disclaimer!

**Akemi/Iuly:**Oh yeah!I don't own DGM and I don't make any profit of Road!

**CHAPTER TWO**

"What do you mean 'you were late'?"A calm yet agitated voice is questioning Cross,a man as three womanizer and a half,with red spiky hair,a half of a mask on his face and a cigarrete in his mouth.

"I mean that I was late,idiot were already gone when I arrived but I could see them out of my way for them."

"Them?What are you talking about General Cross?It wasn't just the Earl?Maybe he was accompanied by an Akuma..."

" was a kid with he has Innocence."

"Hmmm...Soon I will give you a new don't dare to ignore my call again General Cross!"

With this advertisement by Komui's,the chief officer of the Black Order and Branch Head of The European Branch,Cross is swearing in beard and close the conversation between to him is a golden ball with is Timcanpy,Cross's golem.

"Isn't here a bar perchance..."

Cross starts to walk in the direction of a bar but is stopped by Timpcanpy being bitten by ear.

"Hey!What the hell's with you?!"

Timcanpy opens his mouth wide and appears a images by an hour ago when they were going to the golden ball is taking a larger image which is focused on Red.

"So I suppose that you won't let me alone 'till I don't catch the kid?"A big grin appears on Timcanpy's face(?) while Cross probably is thinking about taking a new a golem that isn't this annoying.

"Ok I understand..."_I can't belive that I listen to a golem..._"...but where I'm going to start?"

Timpcanpy shows an image where are the Earl and Red.

"So you're sayin' that where is this fat so will be the kid?"Timcanpy shakes his head.

Timcanpy shows another hologram when Red yells Mana's name to make him an Akuma.

"Where is the oportunity to make Akuma there you can find the if the kid is with him I can catch this 're fucking way too smart for a golem."

**MEANWHILE IN THE ARK**

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Road!Don't laugh!This is not even that funny!"

'Yes it is!"Road is a person who looks like a girl at the age of thirteen with dark blue spiky hair,grey(grey or gray?) skin and seven stigmates on her forehead."This is the twenty-first time when you destroy an Akuma!Hahahahaha!"

"Pffft!"

"Not you too Tyki!"

"Sorry shounen but you destroy Akuma although YOU ARE an Akuma."Tyki is a portuguese man with light wavy brown hair caught back in a ponytail,with grey skin and seven stigmates on his forehead.

"Don't laugh old man!"

"Old man?Oh my,shounen,but I'm just in my twenties!You're way older than me!You are even older than Road!"

"S-Shut up!Hmph!Just keep laughing!Next time I won't destroy any AKuma and you'll see!"

Red left the room with just a long table and fourteen chairs for the Noah family members,Red and Tyki had ceased to laugh but instead they began to count.

"Three...two...one..."

Red appears with an embarrassed face.

"Uhm...Could one of you show me the way to my room?"

"Pfft...Pff-Hahahahahahaha!"

"The hell...Road!Tyki!Don't laugh!Earl!"

"It's okay,it's okay on!I'll show you the way."

"Thanks but...your face doesn't help 's stepping right on my nerves."

Akemi/Iuly:Well...this is it.I hope you like it!

Road:I like it's still too short.

Akemi/Iuly:Yeah...I have to work on this.

Red:It's good.

Lavi:Aki-chan help me!

Akemi/Iuly:What?Why-

Kanda(wet through):Come here Baka Usagi!I promise that you won't have a pleasant death!

Lavi:Waaah!Aki-chan hide me!

Akemi/Iuly:Sure!(pushes Lavi in Kanda)

Lavi:Aki-chan...

Akemi/Iuly:Now I can kill you two right here and right now!

Lavi/Kanda:Eh?

Akemi/Iuly:You two have left a terrible mess when nobody was home and my mother scolded me!Now die!

Lavi and Kanda stop fighting and run away from Akemi.

Kanda:Stop it you Baka Nomi!Or I'll cut you in two with Mugen!

Akemi/Iuly:Try it if you dare to!

Kanda:Che!(keeps running)

Road/Red/Tyki/Lavi(still running):We hope you like it!

Akemi/Iuly:Come back here!


	3. Chapter 3

**Iuly/Akemi**I'm very very very sorry!I'm very lazy but that it's not an I'll put an alarm or ...This is a new chapter,chapter 3 more exactly...unfortunatley it's a little(bit more) late...sorry.

**Red:**You should write soon the next chapter too.I'm very disappointed you know.

**Iuly/Akemi:**Yeah...

**Tyki:**It's okay at least write.

**Road:**Too late if I have to say.

**Iuly/Akemi:**So...here it comes!Chapter 3 there you go!

**CHAPTER 3**

A sixteen years old girl with dark green hair caught in two pigtails walks through the halls of the Black Order,a building of the organization of exorcists._Where are they?I haven't checked the cafetaria._After two minutes she arrives there and seeks for three boys,two of them probably fighting and the other making fun of was exactly what they were doing.

"Lavi!Kanda!Stop!Brother is calling us."

" mission."The first boy,Kanda,said irritably just how he is all the has long dark blue hair caught in ponytail and he has his Innocence with him all the time,Mugen.

"It hasn't been a long time ago the last one..."The second,Lavi,who wears a orange scarf and an eyepatch on his right eye agreeds with Kanda.

"Don't least you have something to do.I'm bored...I'm still an apprentice."The third,Timothy,a nine years old boy with light blue hair and a sphere in his forehead which is his Innocence complained.

"Timothy brother said you come I don't know why."

When they arrive in the super-duper messed office they found Komui sleeping paceful on his desk while his co-workers(better said slaves)work without sees them and goes at Komui but Lavi stops him.

"Wait!I'll do it.I've always wanted to do this."Lavi approaches slowly and whispers in Komui's ear.

"Lenalady is pregant."

Komui jumps immediately from his sleep with a button in his hand.

"Sir Komulin kill these octopuses who are here!"When he was to push the button is stopped by all of his co-workers and Lavi with Lenalee as it was coming the end of the the end of their lives.

"Brother tell us the mission."

"You're my little Lenalee what a forgetful brother you have!Hug me not to forget anymore~!"

" ."

" will go in will ne many Akumas so be Finder will be there to guide 'll meet General Cross.I-"

"Wait you said General 't he gone?"

"Now we received a call from him about the Earl and an wouldn't react this serious but it seems that Earl and the accommondor are it's not the first time when we hear also another exorcists who said they saw them of them died after she reported last words were about a boy who is a monster but I don't know what this ?"

"Why are we taking Timothy too?"

"The best lesson is since you're with a general it's okay."

"And why so many?"

"How I said there will be many no one saw the accommondor separated by most likely they will be I can't trust Luck!"

**LONDON**

The four leave the train and meet the Finder Vincent who tells them General Cross is arguing with his golem at the bar behind almost choked to restrain his Cross's temper,probably he would have one or two bullets in they were coming at Cross he and his golem ceased the fight just to Cross stare at Lenalee.

"Oh but what is a miss like you here?"

"Oh...well..."

" to do we start looking?"Kanda won't admit it but he is very irritated that Cross was flirting with Lenalee.

"Pretty direct right little girl?"Lavi and Lenalee could barely keep Kanda from Killing Cross while Timothy was laughing and Vincent just sweat droppped.

"I heard a woman's child died and I don't think the fat man will miss this 's on the outskirts right now they are burying who are you?"Lenalee noticed they haven't presented yet.

"I'm sorry for our rudeness.I'm Lenalee Lee and they are Lavi,Kanda and told us the accommondor is with Millennium Earl,do you know the reason?"

"I don' he was just fooled by the fat man.C'mon let's move you worms."

"Komui said here will be many Akumas.I don't see even one."

"Because I destroyed them before your let's move."

When they arrived there were only sad and desperate 's will surely make a everyone except the mother left they hid and waited. for after a long time Earl arrives with a white haired twelve years old was accommondor was just a boy?Earl walks at the woman while the boy was standing before their eyes the boy disappears in less than a second.

"Who're you?"A voice behind the exorcists is making heard and when they're turning they see the boy with a emotionless face._How did he..?_

"Wha..."

"Who're you?"

**Iuly/Akemi:**This ends here.I'm sorry if it's too short but compared to my native language it is a language without lengthy expressions which does not help me to approximate the length of the chapter in English.

**Red:**At least you write something.

**Road:**Iuly help me!Help me!

**Iuly/Akemi:**What?What have you burned?

**Road:**It's not that!I don't make the same mistake two times!

**Tyki:**Better said four times.

**Iuly/Akemi:** missed them when you were on if it's not that then homework?

**Road:** says me to write here something in another you tell me something in your language?

**Iuly/Akemi:** -ti temele singura odata!Roaga-l si pe Tyki nu doar pe mine!

**Road:**And what does it mean?

**Iuly/Akemi:**Do your homework alone!Ask Tyki too not just me!Also I have something to say for you very much for those reviews but I have to ask you tell me if you like this story and how you would like me to write if I have something to add or to remove.I want your preferences related to this you for reading!^w^


	4. Chapter 4

**Akemi/Iuly:Sorry guys!For the last chapter and the wait. I will make this chapter correct if I can.I have some ideas for another fics that came in my mind and I don't know where should I put them.**

**Red:Where are the others?**

**Akemi/Iuly:On mission maybe.**

**Red:Oh well.I got tired of the way how comes you are so good with first aid?**

**Akemi/Iuly:I was my own mannequin. 'Cause of Cross I often ended up this happened I told my mother that I'll sleep overnight at some friends.**

**Red:Sorry.I made you remember things when Cross was here.**

**Akemi/Iuly:It's ...Red beat the drums for atmosphere.**

**Red:You don't have I don't know to play them.**

**Akemi/Iuly:You're 's chapter four! **

** CHAPTER 4**

In just a second this boy came behind them?How can this be?The fear and the surprise was showed on the exorcists' boy looked at them with eyes so empty and...lifeless.

"I don't like repeating 're you?"

A keenly scream is making heard,the exorcists turning to the pained mother,being scared by the newly created jumped out of the bushes and destroys the Akuma before it could kill the woman.

"Oh my~Exorcists?What are you doing here?"

"We came to stop you,Millennium Earl!"

A giant hammer comes at Millennium Earl,he dodging it with the exorcists came out of the bushes,wishing to beat the Earl but they all forgot what their mission was.

"Red-chan!Do I disurb you~?"

"Not at all Earl."

Red attacks Kanda with his innocence making the samurai to curse in surprise and attacks at his watched the scene in front of him,he didn't expect for them to make a move like this.

"Wait!We don't want to hurt you!Kanda don't attack him anymore!"

"Make this damn brat stop and then shall we fucking talk!"

"Moyashi!Stop it already!"

"Yeah Moyashi-chan stop this!"

Red stops from one was expecting but they sighed in relief without even thinking about what would happen next.

"M-Moyashi...?"Red's face darkened and his eyes were looking at Lavi with hate but what Lavi saw besides hate was sadness and the image of a poor boy wanting love and a shoulder to cry was a master at putting masks so he knows."If you're calling me Moyashi once again...I kill you!"

Lavi "eep-ed" in surprise not knowing that this boy was really he looked better at he saw his face and he knew the boy was scary.A threat.A...a...a looks like an 's the first time in his life when Lavi was scared but he didn't know why.I mean,he is just a boy right?Right?

"But I don't know what's your name!C'mon Moyashi-chan-"_Shit__!I did it again!But he can't hurt me right?Why am I even scared?!_

"Hohoho~!Even I do not dare to annoy Red-chan!He may look like a child but he's more evil than me~!C_an be a kid more evil than Millenium Earl?That's fucking impossible!_

Without figuring out Lavi has a scratch on his cheek which starts to bleed. Red is nowhere.

"You said it again."

Red was behind turns hitting Red with his hammer remaining just just saw Red breaking two trees and collapsing to the from that distance Lavi and the others saw Red bleeding. Earl does not seem to care,he was just wearing his creepy smile looking at the poor boy lying down bleeding.

"L-Lavi!He is just a child!"

_Ah...I moved without thinking. From where do I have this scratch?Is Red okay?I must apologize later._

"Woah...That hurt..."

Red stands up holding his is too dizzy to see something clearly,he didn't expect for Lavi to attack him. He can't fight like this,he is barely able to stand on his feet.

"You Fatso!You're so weak that you make a little brat to fight for you!"

"Well!Cross Marian I didn't notice you.I guess you are the one who leads this mission?What mission do you have this time,General Marian Cross~?"

"To take this boy at the HQ and maybe to send you a bullet in your stomach,maybe it deflates."

"You want to take Red-chan?Oh well,you can take him."

This was something no one trows Red just like a napkin?But after boy's face he didn't expect looks very shocked but you can't say you were expecting at something else from the boy right?No matter how strong he is or how evil he is...it's just a child.A fooled child.

"What..?!Earl you're joking right?Tell me you're joking...please..."

"Hm~?Why would I joke?You thought I would refuse?You are a mere human afterall~You're no use for me with them,maybe you will do something right once in a lifetime."

"Why you...Disabled fat old man!I hope you will burn for eternity!Better handle your mouth eating Lero in his true form or some of Lulubell's furballs!Go to hell!Screw you!You dickhead!Fuck you and your freakin' stupid smile!"

_Just how many curses has this boy in his mind?He can compete with Kanda in this a minute...His accent is so cute~I want to hug him!_ Lenalee and Lavi are thinking the same thing while without thinking Red attacks Earl but he disappears in a heart like whittete(I hope I wrote it right) falls on his knees with his eyes wide open.

"Red...It's okay...We-"

"You wanted to tell me this no?That he fooled me?I'm so stupid!How could I belive him..."

"Shut up and bear your stupidity Moyashi."

"It's Allen."

"Eh?"

"My name is called me Red because of my-not-so-red-anymore said you wanted you taking me to Black Order?"

" will become an exorcist."

"But what age do you have?You're not much taller than me and I'm nine."Timothy said to make his presence forgot about him.

"I-I am are you?'

For the second time Lenalee has forgotten to make the presence.

"I'm sorry.I am Lenalee Lee and they are Yu Kanda,Lavi,General Marian Cross and Timothy Hearst."When Allen heard that Cross is a general he put his left hand at his chest and squeezed it.

"Allen Walker."Lavi walks at Allen with a sad face and with the eyes to the ground.

"Allen...I'm sorry for hitting body moved on its own."A little smile appeared on Allen's smile but it immediately disappeared.

"It's okay.I'm also sorry for scaring you and for the scratch on your still bleeds."_ He made this scratch?When?I didn't see how fast this boy is...Wait he's worrying for me?He should worry about himself first!_

"You're bleeding more than me!You broke two trees man!Two trees!"The way Lavi told this sentences makes the white haired boy to chuckle.

"Well Allen?Are you coming?"

"I guess I have no choice!"A big smile appeared on Allen's face while Cross went to a bar and never coming left his golden golem with the Cross thought Timcanpy was a bother so he left him with them. They arrived unharmed at Black Order but Gatekeeper almost got destroyed by Kanda that makes noise for nothing and for being too dumb to differentiate a human from an Akuma.

**Akemi/Iuly:So that's it!I hope you like it!**

**Red:Aki!Kanda wants to kill me!And there's two Kandas!**

**Akemi/Iuly:What did you do this time?AND WHY ARE THERE TWO?!**

**Red:You think I know?!Just fucking ask one of them before I get killed!**

**Akemi/Iuly:Bakanda stop it or Mugen's did Red do this time?**

**Kanda:While I was meditating this stupid brat made my nails,put me accesories and and dyed my hair!**

**Akemi/Iuly:Hehe...That was actually my doing.**

**Kanda:You...You BakaNomi!**

**Akemi/Iuly:It's Akemi!Bakanda!I hope you like it my dear readers!Now run!**


	5. AN

Hey guys!Sorry but this is not a chapter.I wanted to tell you that I might go at my grandparents with my family and there is no net.I was thinking about something since the beginning of the story:I really need help,a beta to be exact.I know I make mistakes and with that problem with the shortcomings in the chapters.I know I'm awful at writing and I thank to everyone who read this story!I need a beta but since this is my first story I don't know what to do and how to do what I need to do. If someone wants to help me with my story thanks 'cause I want to improve my writing and also I want to finish this ,how you can see I changed my pen name and the shortcomings in the chapter I want to tell you that I tried to do the chapters well but maybe there is something wrong in what I am doing cause there are always mistakes and another request:I know I ask too muck but could you review?I know my story is awful but the reviews give me confidence.

Thank you for reading this,AkemiKill


End file.
